1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a pedal, more particularly to a bicycle pedal assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional bicycle pedal assembly, as disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2006/0070489, includes a cleat 1 and a pedal body unit 2. The cleat 1 is connected fixedly to a shoe sole of a cyclist, and includes front and rear end engaging portions 11, 12. The pedal body unit 2 includes a pedal shaft 21, a pedal body 22 sleeved on the pedal shaft 21, front and rear clamping units 23, 24, and inner and outer stop members 25 disposed on the pedal body 22.
The pedal shaft 21 extends along an L-axis. The pedal body 22 includes a sleeve tube 221 sleeved rotatably on the pedal shaft 21 and rotatable about the L-axis, front and rear portions 222, 223 connected to the sleeve tube 221 and extending in opposite directions, a front receiving space 224 defined by the front portion 222 and the sleeve tube 221, and a rear receiving space 225 defined by the rear portion 223 and the sleeve tube 221.
The front clamping unit 23 includes a front pivot pin 231 disposed within the front receiving space 224, a front clamping member 232 sleeved rotatably on the front pivot pin 231, and a front torsional spring 233 sleeved on the front pivot pin 231 for biasing the front clamping member 232 to rotate toward the sleeve tube 221. The front clamping member 232 has a front engaging portion 234 engaged to the front end engaging portion 11 of the cleat 1.
The rear clamping unit 24 includes a rear pivot pin 241 disposed within the rear receiving space 225, a rear clamping member 242 sleeved rotatably on the rear pivot pin 241, and a rear torsional spring 243 sleeved on the rear pivot pin 241 for biasing the rear clamping member 242 to rotate toward the sleeve tube 221. The rear clamping member 242 has a rear engaging portion 244 engaged to the rear end engaging portion 12 of the cleat 1.
In use, the cleat 1 is positioned on the pedal body unit 2, and is pressed downwardly so that the front and rear end engaging portions 11, 12 of the cleat 1 can engage respectively the front engaging portion 234 of the front clamping member 23 and the rear engaging portion 244 of the rear clamping member 24.
Although the aforementioned conventional bicycle pedal assembly can achieve its intended purpose, no adjusting mechanism is provided to allow for varying applications.